Some online services offer reminders of birthdays, anniversaries, and other life events. Some allow a user to create an electronic birthday card, sympathy card, anniversary card, or other greeting card. The electronic card may be based on a template, which is customized with text and photos provided by the user. The customized electronic card is then emailed to a recipient.
Genealogical databases available online may allow identification of ancestors going back multiple generations. Genealogy may begin with work identifying members of a family tree, but it often extends beyond mere lineage and location data into an investigation of the life events, living conditions, and personal history of one's ancestors. A family history is a narrative of the lives of people in a particular family. Personal correspondence, newspapers and other contemporaneous publications, legal records, religious records, and oral history narratives may each provide insight into someone's life years ago.
This background was drafted with the present invention in mind. One of skill would not necessarily have combined any or all of the concepts that are presented together here.